<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuckold Castle by Kurtcobain111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014520">Cuckold Castle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtcobain111/pseuds/Kurtcobain111'>Kurtcobain111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facial, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, hotwife, swallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtcobain111/pseuds/Kurtcobain111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle keeps finding himself in situations where he’s watching Beckett have sex with other men.... not that he has a problem with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Beckett/Brad Decker, Kate Beckett/Brian the Bartender, Kate Beckett/Colin Hunt, Kate Beckett/Josh Davidson, Kate Beckett/Mike Royce, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle, Kate Beckett/Rogan O'Leary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Colin Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any and all suggestions containing pairings involving Beckett and other men are welcome. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castle was really regretting having those drinks now. He had not planned on getting this drunk tonight. He was just going to have a date with Jacinda, see her off to the airport and then go home and wallow in self pity about being lied to by her partner. Yup. That was the plan. He was going to go home and torture himself with thoughts of Kate Beckett. </p><p>What he had not planned however, but was the effect of the drinks he had poured down his throat, was that he would be riding the elevator up to the apartment of the same woman he had been avoiding for the past week. Ever since he heard her confess to the suspect in the bombing case that she did in fact remember everything about her shooting. Remembered his declaration of love to her, and had chosen to lie about it.</p><p>For the life of him, Castle couldn’t figure out why he was doing this, but as the elevator doors opened and he made his way to her apartment, he saw that the door was slightly open. </p><p>He immediately stiffened, Beckett would never leave her door open like that, which only meant one thing, she was in danger. </p><p>Castle slowly opened the apartment door further, pushing his head in and scanning the area before slipping in. </p><p>He was about to call out to her when he heard a voice coming from her bedroom. Castle crept towards her door, and put his ear to it but couldn’t make out what the noises were, he slowly opened the door, and was proud of how quietly he had opened it, given the drunk state that he was in, he was gloating internally when he heard something that made him freeze. </p><p>“Oh yessss.”</p><p>That was clearly not the sound of someone in danger. No, that was the sound of- no, she couldn’t be. Could she? Castle thought as he opened the door a little further, there was no way that he was about to watch Kate Beckett playing with herself. </p><p>Castle hated to admit it, but he was really excited at the prospect of catching Beckett playing with herself. But as soon as he opened the door enough to see the top of the bed, he froze again. The sight that he saw in front of him was one that he had expected but nothing could compare to it. </p><p>There she was, Kate Beckett, naked as the day she was born, eyes closed, bottom lip caught between her teeth. He could only see the upper half of her body, her arms were stretched down towards her bottom half, hidden from view by the door. </p><p>There was no way that Castle could leave without seeing all of her, she already ruled his fantasies, but he had to see the real thing, so Castle held his breath and opened the door more. </p><p>His eyes trailed down as more of her arms and the rest of her upper body was exposed to him, he almost gasped when he saw what her hands were doing. </p><p>This could not be happening Castle thought, no way. How could she? He was having a nightmare, that was it, he must’ve passed out somewhere and this was part of his imagination.   It had to be.......but it wasn’t. He realised that as he heard the next words come out of Beckett’s mouth. </p><p>“Oh- oh fuck Colin, I’m cumming.” Castle watched as she bit her lip so hard that it started bleeding, her entire body went stiff as she forced Colin’s head deeper between her legs. </p><p>She looked heavenly, that was what Castle thought as he watched her come down from her orgasm. He wanted to leave, but for some reason he just couldn’t. It felt like he was stuck. Frozen in place. </p><p>He then watched as Colin Hunt slowly kissed his way up her body before claiming her mouth, Beckett kissed him back, he could see her tongue wrestling his, she was tasting herself on his tongue. Fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Richard Castle had ever seen. </p><p>“So are you going to fuck me with that dick I saw in your hotel room or do I have to get myself off?” Beckett asked in between kisses. </p><p>Colin chuckled and pulled back, he looked at Beckett and asked, “Do you have any...?” </p><p>“No” Beckett replied, she then bit her lip and looked at him seductively, “Just pull out.” </p><p>Hunt grinned and spread her legs apart, he reached down and ran his dick up and down her folds before lining himself up with her opening. </p><p>Castle could see the way Hunt’s dick started to glisten as he rubbed it against Beckett’s pussy. Holy fuck, she was so wet. </p><p>Beckett was about to say something when Hunt pushed into her all the way in one go. </p><p>“Fuckkkk.” Beckett moaned as she felt him stretch her, she hadn’t had sex in almost a year, and Colin was big. </p><p>Castle then watches as the Scotland Yard Detective pulls out, his dick completely covered in her juices and then thrusts back in, he watches as Beckett clings to Hunt’s neck, her eyes fluttering to a close as he starts to fuck with slow and deep thrusts. </p><p>A gasp, a moan or a loud groan escapes her lips every time Hunt buries himself to the hilt inside her. He pulls out of her then, making Beckett gasp at the feeling of emptiness, before he’s getting up on his knees and pulling Beckett’s legs up to his shoulders. </p><p>He pushed back in, the angle causing his dick to go in deeper, Beckett moaned out loud as Colin started to thrust into her, this is exactly what she needed to forget about Castle, even if it was just for a night. </p><p>Castle, who was rock hard by this time, couldn’t resist and started jerking off, watching the woman that he loves getting fucked by a guy she met less than 2 days ago. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking about Castle while Colin fucked her annoyed Beckett, so she opened her eyes and looked at the man currently balls deep inside her, “Yesssss. Fuck me harder.” Beckett moaned as she looked up at Colin from beneath her lashes, putting on her most seductive look, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. </p><p>Colin grinned and pushed forward, causing Beckett’s knees to almost reach the sides of her head, thank god for the yoga she did. Hunt then let go of everything and started hammering her pussy. </p><p>Castle stroked himself even harder as he watched Hunt fuck Beckett like there was no tomorrow, and if the absolutely lewd sounds that were escaping her mouth were any indication, Beckett was loving every second of it. </p><p>“God Kate you’re so wet, so tight.” Colin breathed into her ear as he pumped into her as hard as he could. </p><p>Never one to shy away from some dirty talk, Beckett moaned into his ear, “You feel so good, fuck, you’re fucking me so good, I’m gonna- oh fuckk- I’m gonna cum.” </p><p>Castle could barely hold the groan about to escape his mouth as he came on the floor, watching Beckett’s eyes squeeze shut and a loud moan escape her mouth as she came around Hunt’s dick. </p><p>Her legs turned to jelly as her pussy spasmed around Colin’s dick, he was getting close, so he whispered in her ear, “Where do you want me to cum?” </p><p>Beckett forced her eyes open, still coming down from the huge orgasm she just had, “In my mouth, I want you in my mouth.” </p><p>Hunt immediately pulled out of her and laid back on the bed next to her, Beckett got up and as gracefully as she could manage given the fact that her legs were completely jelly. </p><p>She got knelt between his legs and took his dick, which was covered in her cream, in her hand at the base and licked off all of her juices from it, Colin let out a grunt and said, “I’m close.” </p><p>Beckett smirked up at him while she licked the side of his dick all the way to the tip, she stayed there and made sure he caught her eyes before taking him into her mouth and down her throat in one go while maintaining eye contact, he then started to cum down her throat. </p><p>Beckett took it like a champ, swallowing rope after rope of his cum while licking the underside of his dick. </p><p>After Colin was done, Beckett swallowed the remaining cum in her mouth before collapsing to his side. </p><p>Castle had cleaned everything up by this point and was leaving when he heard the bedroom door open and then close, he cringed and slowly turned around getting ready for Beckett to shoot him, but he only saw Hunt standing there in his boxers, other clothes in hand, “I hope you enjoyed the show mate.” </p><p>Hunt saw the panic in his eyes and chuckled, “Don’t worry, she won’t hear a word from me.” Castle exhaled, relief flooding his system and as he was about to turn away when Hunt said, “Can I get a ride to the airport, I’ll tell you all about it on the way over there.” Hunt said as he jerked his head towards the closed door of Beckett’s room. </p><p>Castle considered it for a moment before grinning, “Sure. I want all the details.” </p><p>Hunt chuckled and the two men walked out of the apartment. Castle already starting with the questions. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Josh Davidson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick Castle was just about to beat his daughter Alexis in their weekly game of laser tag when a text from his favourite homicide detective, Kate Beckett distracted him, he had to concede to the fact that his daughter had beaten him again, she’d been doing that a lot lately. </p><p>The text from Beckett had asked him to come over, saying that she had to show him something. </p><p>Of course, Castle being Castle sent a completely inappropriate response, but instead of the usual snarky reply from Beckett that he had come to expect in the 2 and a half years he’d been working with her, there was no response from the other side. </p><p>This made Castle think that it had to be something serious, so he had changed out of his laser tag gear and was on his way up to Beckett’s apartment within 5 minutes. </p><p>As he reached the door to her apartment and was about to knock, he noticed that the door was open. </p><p>Huh? Castle thought, that’s unusual, he knew Kate valued her privacy and wouldn’t leave her door open, but he also gave her the benefit of the doubt, maybe she forgot, or was in a hurry and didn’t close it properly?</p><p>He pushed the door open and walked in but froze on the spot when he saw the line of clothes on the floor, it looked like Beckett had slipped off her clothing on the way to her room. </p><p>Her bra was hanging off the side of her couch while her blouse and pants were on opposite ends of the living room, he took a couple of steps towards her bedroom when he saw the black panties lying on the floor. </p><p>Castle reached down and picked them up, he didn’t plan to, but he slowly brought them up to his nose. Holy fuck, he could clearly smell the scent of arousal and could feel how wet the panties were. </p><p>Was it finally about to happen? Was this what Beckett wanted to show him? Were they finally going to take the next step?</p><p>He had never kept it a secret as to how attractive he found her, he just never thought that she was interested in him in the same way. </p><p>Castle saw that the bedroom door was open as well, he grinned and walked towards it, he couldn’t help but feel excited about the prospect of finding Kate Beckett naked on the other side, waiting for him. </p><p>Castle slowly opened the door, about to announce his arrival when he froze, the sight in front of him was not one he had expected. </p><p>Kate Beckett was on her knees in front of her bed, naked, with her arms cuffed together behind her back and a blindfold around her eyes.</p><p>Castle would’ve been over the moon if it was just that, but what he didn’t expect to see was that she wasn’t alone. </p><p>Beckett was on the floor in between her boyfriend Josh Davidson’s legs, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, as she bobbed her head up and down his dick. </p><p>Was this what she wanted him to see? It couldn’t be. Kate Beckett was many things, but she wasn’t cruel, Castle had to figure out what was going on.</p><p>Castle took a step back and hid himself behind the door as he watched and heard her slurp on Josh’s dick. </p><p>Josh pushed her head further down as he reached around her with his other hand and spanked her, earning a moan around his dick. </p><p>He pushed Beckett’s mouth all the way down his dick till her nose was touching his abs. Rick saw Beckett’s throat bulge as she tried to control her gag reflex. </p><p>Castle heard her gag around the dick in her throat, Josh released his hold on her head and Beckett pulled back, released his spit covered dick from her mouth, gasping for breath as a line of spit ran from her mouth to his dick. </p><p>“What are you?” Josh asked in a steely tone. </p><p>“I’m a slut.” Beckett choked out, a smirk on her face, clearly enjoying the treatment she was receiving. </p><p>“That’s right.” Josh said as he slapped her with his dick. “And who do you belong to?” </p><p>“You.” Beckett said as she tried to take him back into her mouth but was slapped with his dick again, “I’m your slut.” </p><p>Castle was shocked, confused and hurt, but above all, he was aroused. Never in a million years had he expected to see Kate Beckett act like this. </p><p>Beckett bossed everyone around, she was a control freak, she was always the one in control, she always had to be the one in control, but here she was, tied up and blindfolded, being talked down to by a man. </p><p>“That’s right bitch.” Josh said as he stood up, “Open your slut mouth. Now!” </p><p>Beckett obeyed quickly, opening her mouth and waiting, Josh grabbed the back of her head with both his hands and shoved his dick down her throat in one go. </p><p>“Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!” </p><p>The sounds of Beckett gagging on her boyfriend’s dick filled the room as he pounded her throat as if it was a pussy. </p><p>Castle watched Josh facefuck Beckett for a while, watching her gag, choke and moan around him, before he saw the doctor pull out, his dick was overflowing with saliva, as was Beckett’s mouth, spit dripping down her chin and onto her breasts.  </p><p>Kate took in a huge gulp of air and gasped, trying to catch her breath after the rough throat fucking she had just received. </p><p>“Get up slut.” Josh demanded. </p><p>Beckett was still busy trying to catch her breath, and wasn’t quick enough to comprehend his command, Josh took this as a sign of disobedience. </p><p>Castle watched in disbelief as Josh slapped Beckett across the face, hard, jerking her head back before he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet to stand in front of him.</p><p>“Did you not here me you bitch?” Josh said as he grabbed her throat, applying just enough pressure to make it hard to breath, but not totally restricting her breathing. </p><p>“I’m- I’m sorry.” Beckett croaked, “It won’t happen again, I promise.” She said as she leaned forward after Josh had released her throat and started planting kisses all over his chest. </p><p>Josh let her showering him with kisses for a while, then grabbed the back of Beckett’s neck again, but this time instead of pushing her down  onto her knees, he turned her around and pushed her against the wall opposite her bed. </p><p>“You need to be punished now my little slut.” </p><p>Castle saw as Beckett shivered, a small smile appeared on her face as she replied, “I do.” She replied innocently as she wiggled her ass against Josh’s dick, feeling it press between her ass. </p><p>“Do you know what your punishment is whore?” Josh questioned as he grabbed her hips roughly, probably leaving bruises, which Beckett couldn’t care less about, and stopped her from grinding on him. </p><p>Beckett nodded enthusiastically, “I- I do sir.” </p><p>“Beg me to do it.” Josh spanked her before continuing, “Beg me to punish you.” </p><p>“Punish me sir, I know I’ve been bad, I deserve to be punished.” Beckett said, “I know you’re planning on fucking my ass, please fuck my ass, I want it, I deserve it, please sir.” </p><p>Castle’s legs felt like they were about to give out from underneath him, never, even in his wildest dreams, had he imagined that he would see Beckett beg to get fucked in the ass like a slut. </p><p>Castle was so jealous of the man in front of him, he had always been jealous of Josh, knowing that he was with Beckett, but now, seeing the way she was submitting to him, Castle couldn’t help but feel envious, but also, deep down, he respected the man for how he was able to make the usually tough as nails detective act like a complete slut in front of him. </p><p>As Castle was lost in thought, what he hadn’t notice was that Josh had lined his dick up with Beckett’s ass and was pushing into her slowly. </p><p>Beckett moaned as she felt Josh enter her ass. </p><p>She’s done this before, Castle thought as he saw how easily Josh was entering her asshole, the thought that Beckett liked being fucked in the ass turned him on beyond comprehension. </p><p>After a minute, Josh was balls deep inside her ass, he grabbed a hold of Beckett’s hair and jerked her head back so that it was resting against his chest, he hooked his finger into her mouth, which she immediately began to lick and suck on, before he pulled out all the way and rammed his dick back in. </p><p>A shriek escaped the detective’s mouth as her boyfriend started pounding her ass like he had done with her throat earlier. </p><p>He used his other hand to spank and grope her now completely red ass, Beckett’s moans got louder with each thrust as she fell over the edge, her orgasm racing through her. </p><p>Josh didn’t stop for even a second, Castle watched as he kept hammering his dick into her ass even as she seemed to lose control of her body, the force of Josh’s thrusts the only thing keeping her upright. </p><p>Beckett came down from her orgasm only to feel another start to build up inside her, quicker than she had expected. when Josh reached around her and filled her pussy with two fingers. </p><p>Beckett screamed his name as she came again, her pussy spasming around his fingers as her ass clenched around his dick. </p><p>While Castle watched, frozen in his spot, at the spectacular sight of Kate Beckett cumming, Josh pulled out of her and turned her around, letting her fall to the ground, her body still shaking from the force of her orgasm. </p><p>As Beckett was still in the throes of her orgasm, Josh jerked his dick off in front of her and exploded, his cum covering her neck, chin, mouth, falling on her cheeks and across her blindfold. </p><p>Beckett moaned and opened her mouth, letting some of his cum enter her mouth while the rest landed all over her face, she swallowed the cum in her mouth greedily. </p><p>When the aftershocks of her orgasm finally faded, Beckett’s head slumped back against the wall as she passed out. </p><p>This was his time to escape, Castle slowly turned to leave, “I hope you enjoyed the show Castle.” </p><p>Castle froze, fuck, how did Josh know that he was here? </p><p>He gathered himself and turned around, he saw Josh leaning against the door of the bedroom, “I’m glad you got the text that I sent you.” He said with a smirk on his face. </p><p>“That was- that was you?” Castle asked. It made so much sense now, Beckett would never plan this, she wasn’t like that, it had been Josh all along. “Why?” </p><p>“Because I’m getting sick of hearing about you from her.” Josh said, pointing back to Beckett, whose blindfold was now off, showing that she was clearly still passed out, body glistening with sweat as the cum slowly dripped down her face and onto the floor below her. “So I had to show you who she belongs to.” </p><p>Castle stood there with his mouth open, not being able to say a word, which was a big thing considering he was a writer. </p><p>Josh smirked at him, “Now get the fuck out.” The door was slammed in his face before he could get another word out. </p><p>X_x </p><p>Next day at the precinct, Castle placed a coffee in front of Beckett, who accepted it with a little smile on her face. </p><p>They made idle conversation for a while before Castle said, “So....” Beckett looked up at him, prompting him to go on, “How’s Josh?” </p><p>Beckett’s cheeks immediately turned red, she bent her head down and hid her face with her hair, memories of last night filling her head, a smile breaking out on her face. </p><p>“He’s amazing.” </p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompt: Tired of Castle hanging around his gf Josh decides to teach him a lesson, he sends Castle a text from Kate's phone to meet up at her place and leaves the door open. When Castle arrives he sees Josh dominating her. </p><p>(Who would you like to see Castle get cucked by next? Please mention it in the comments.) <br/>As always, I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brad Decker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In 2x14, while on her date, Beckett decides to teach Castle a lesson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You wanna have sex with me later?” Decker asked out of the blue. </p><p>Beckett stared at him then across the room at Castle, who was deep in conversation with Ms. Number-3-Most-Eligible-Bachelorette. </p><p>Jealousy flared inside her, she looked back at Brad and said, “You know what?” She stood up and grabbed his hand, “Yes, let’s fuck now.” </p><p>Brad immediately follows her, glad that he was going to get to fuck this hot piece of ass, he knew she was sexy, but she just talked too much about her case, he just wanted to shut her up and now he had the chance to do just that. </p><p>As they were walking towards the washroom, Beckett saw Castle moving towards them out of the corner of her eye. Oh, this will teach him a lesson, Beckett thought as she pulled the sexy, but self-centred fireman into the washroom. </p><p>She didn’t care to lock the door behind her as she knew that Castle would be coming in, she pulled Decker into one of the stalls and kissed him, his hands immediately landed on her ass as their tongues wrestled. </p><p>Beckett barely registered the sound of someone entering the washroom and locking the door, she knew it was Castle, so she let out a moan against the fireman’s mouth. </p><p>They pulled back and Decker started kissing her neck, his hands now pulling her dress up to reach her core. </p><p>Beckett heard shuffling in the stall next to them and knew that Castle was watching, but she closed her eyes as Brad’s fingers touched her over her panties. </p><p>Even though the date with him had been boring, there was nothing boring about the situation she was currently in, pushed against the wall of a bathroom stall by a guy she just met, who had his mouth on her neck and his fingers rubbing her now damp pussy over her panties, as her partner watched them. </p><p>Just thinking about it made another lewd moan fall from Beckett’s lips. Decker took this as a sign of encouragement, he pulled her panties to the side and shoved two fingers inside her. </p><p>“Oh yesss.” Beckett moaned. </p><p>Castle couldn’t believe it, his uptight, by the book, always in control partner was getting fingered in a restraining washroom by a guy she had just met. Oh and the sounds that were coming out of her mouth had to be the hottest thing he had ever heard. </p><p>He saw Beckett’s hands reach between her and the fireman to open his belt and pull down his zipper, letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor. </p><p>Her hand grabbed Decker and started to stroke him, she turned to look at the fireman and said, “Fuck me, fuck me now.” </p><p>Decker didn’t need to be told twice, Castle watched as he pulled out his fingers from her pussy, bringing them to her mouth so that she could clean the juices off of them, before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, letting her dress bunch up to her hips. </p><p>Beckett pushed her panties aside again and made a show of licking her palm, before she wrapped her hand around Decker’s impressive length, coating it in her spit and lined him up with her opening. </p><p>A loud moan escaped her mouth as Decker pushed himself inside her. Castle almost came as he heard her moan, God how he wished that he was the one who was getting these noises out of her. </p><p>Her hands circled around Decker’s neck and their mouths smashed together, as he stared pumping up into her pussy. </p><p>“Harder.” Beckett whispered in his ear, loud enough for Castle to hear, Decker immediately complied, increasing the speed of his thrusts, ramming himself inside her hot, tight and oh so wet pussy. </p><p>Beckett let out sounds that would make a porn star blush as she got fucked hard by her date, she knew she was putting on a show for her partner, and the sounds only seemed to encourage Decker, so it was a win-win situation. </p><p>Beckett needed to see the look on Castle’s face as she was getting railed against the bathroom stall, so she nibble on Brad’s earlobe, telling him “Fuck me, yes pound me- I want it, I want it.” </p><p>Decker’s thrusts we’re getting sloppier by the minute, Beckett knew he was close, so was she. So, as her orgasm approached, she flicked her eyes up to meet those of her stunned partner. </p><p>She saw the panic that marked his features as soon as their eyes locked, he was about to pull back when Beckett, looking right into his eyes, said, “I’m cumming...... yessssss.”</p><p>Castle watched with wonder as his beautiful partner came around the dick of another man, though her eyes locked on him as her mouth slowly opened in a silent scream and she came. </p><p>Feeling her pussy clench and cum around him, Brad thrust deep into her and unloaded, filling her up. </p><p>They both panted and moaned as their orgasm shook them, Beckett’s pussy sending another shot of electricity through her body at the feeling of his cum coating her insides. </p><p>After he was done, Brad slowly pulled out of her as Beckett put her feet on the floor, he pulled his pants up and said, “I’ll umm... I’ll meet you outside.” </p><p>“Yeah sure.” Beckett said, not even looking at him. </p><p>As soon as Decker left, Beckett turned her eyes back to Castle, shoved her hand between her legs again and collected the cum that was between her legs onto her fingers. </p><p>She maintained eye contact as she pushed those fingers her mouth and sucked, letting out a moan at the taste of her juices combined with a strangers cum. </p><p>Castle’s eyes never left hers and she cleaned her pussy by licking out all the cum, before she fixed herself and opened the door of the bathroom stall. </p><p>He stood frozen in place as Beckett stopped at the door, turned back to look at him, a smirk on her face but her voice innocent, “You coming Castle?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mike Royce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castle goes on a stakeout with Beckett and Royce. Things take an interesting turn very quickly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick Castle was not a big fan of stakeouts, especially at two in the morning, even if it meant spending time with Beckett and hearing stories about her as a trainee from her training officer Royce. </p><p>So, after hearing some more stories and making idle conversation, Castle found himself drifting off. </p><p>Dreams of what he would like to be doing to Beckett during a stakeout filling his head. </p><p>He imagined that they would have a quick, messy fuck session on the backseat of her cruiser, fogging up the mirrors as he made Beckett cum all over his fingers, mouth and dick. </p><p>Images of her sucking him off in the backseat also filled his dreams, in fact, it felt so real that he could practically hear her slobbering all over his dick. </p><p>Wait..... </p><p>He actually could hear those sounds. </p><p>Castle, still with his eyes closed, realised that he wasn’t dreaming, he was awake, but he was sure that it wasn’t his dick that was being sucked right now. </p><p>He heard a gag followed by a gasp, “Fucking hell kid, I forgot how good you were at sucking dick.” </p><p>Holy shit. </p><p>No way, Castle thought, This couldn’t be real. </p><p>Could it? </p><p>He slowly opened one eye and looked at the rear view mirror, and his stomach dropped, while a certain part of his anatomy rose up. </p><p>It was real. </p><p>There she was. </p><p>Kate Beckett, on all fours, in the back of her cruiser, her ass in the air, bobbing her head up and down Royce’s dick. </p><p>Royce was leaning against the door, his legs spread as Beckett used one hand to massage his balls, while the other squeezed and twisted the base of his dick as she continued to suck him off. </p><p>Castle did his best not to move at all as he continued to watch her tongue circle around his head before she plunged almost all of his dick down her throat. </p><p>He saw the hand that was grabbing the base of Royce’s dick release him and then sneak down between her own legs. </p><p>Castle almost came right then and there. </p><p>Not only was, Ms. By-The-Book Detective Kate Beckett sucking off her training officer in the backseat of her cruiser while they were on a stakeout, she was getting off on it. </p><p>“That’s it kid.” Royce said to her, “I always loved what a slut you were.” </p><p>Beckett took him out of her mouth, staring up at him with a look that would be enough to make any man cum, “Only for you Royce, you know that.” </p><p>Royce simply smirked and slapped his dick against her mouth, Beckett immediately took the hint and put her mouth right back on him. </p><p>Castle watched as Royce placed his hands on the back of her head, “I’m gonna fuck your mouth now slut.” </p><p>Beckett simply moaned and held her hands behind her back, giving Royce full control as he started to thrust up into her mouth. </p><p>“Glakh! Glakh! Glakh!” </p><p>Hearing Beckett choke on the dick in her throat was like music to Castle’s ears, he couldn’t believe how she was acting, he always thought she would like to be the one in control, but he never expected this, and it was such a turn on. </p><p>He then made the mistake of looking up at the man currently getting his dick sucked by the woman Castle was in love with. </p><p>He immediately froze. </p><p>Royce was looking right at him through the mirror. </p><p>Before he could react, Royce winked at him and went back to pushing Beckett’s head up and down his dick. </p><p>Castle watched as Royce pushed her all the way down his dick, he barely controlled himself when he saw Beckett’s tongue snake out and start to lick his balls. </p><p>This seemed to surprise Royce as well, because his hips jerked up, burying more of his dick down her throat. </p><p>He pulled her off him, watching as a line of spit connected his dick to her mouth, “Holy shit kid, where’d you learn that from?” </p><p>Beckett simply smirked at him, “I’ve had a lot of practice since I last saw you.” </p><p>“You fucking slut.” Royce groaned as he pulled her up to him and kissed her, they broke the kiss when they both needed air, “Take off those jeans.” </p><p>Beckett pulled off her skin tight jeans in record time and straddled Royce, lining him up with her opening and sinking down. </p><p>The sound that escaped her mouth would make the most shameless whore blush, “Oh fuck Royceeee.” She moaned, “I missed this so much.” </p><p>Beckett started to move her hips and Royce matched her movements, neither of them was going to last long, not after so many years apart. </p><p>Royce pulled her down towards him and kissed her again, their tongues wrestled as their bodies moved together. </p><p>Beckett moaned into Royce’s mouth as she came, her eyes shut tight as she let herself go. </p><p>She wanted him to cum with her, so she clenched down on him, the walls of her pussy squeezing him. </p><p>“Oh fuck kid.” Royce moaned, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly. </p><p>“Cum in me Royce.” Beckett moaned, “You’re the only man whom I’ve ever let cum in me, fill me up again please, it’s been so long.”</p><p>Castle watched with both jealousy and admiration as Royce unload himself inside her, they both gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths as their bodies shook with pleasure. </p><p>As both of them came down from their high, Castle closed his eyes and soon found himself drifting off to sleep. </p><p>X_x </p><p>“Castle wake up.” </p><p>Huh? What? Castle thought </p><p>“Castle wake up, we got him.” He heard Beckett say. </p><p>He jolted awake and looked at her, Beckett shook her head with a smile on her face as she said, “You slept through the whole thing Castle.” </p><p>He saw Royce load the perp in the back of the car as Beckett started driving. </p><p>Was it all a dream? Had he imagined it? It couldn’t be, it had been too real? But wait? Was it just a dream?</p><p>All through the ride back to the precinct, these were the thoughts running through Castle’s head. </p><p>As Beckett went in to interrogate the suspect, Castle and Royce stood in the observation room. </p><p>“So Royce....” Castle started but was immediately interrupted. </p><p>Royce slid Castle a piece of paper, “If you want to watch some more tonight, come to this address.” </p><p>So it was real. Holy shit. He had watched Beckett get fucked right in the backseat of her cruiser. </p><p>Castle realised he had his mouth wide open before he shook his head and said, “I’ll be there.” </p><p>Royce simply smirked at him, “Make sure to take some pictures.” He said as he winked at Castle, “They last longer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rogan O'Leary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate Beckett sighed as she watched the gang of bikers, escort Mikey Barboza and his men out of the house. Their plan had worked. The bikers had wanted money from Rogan, and the FBI had a $100,000 bounty on Barboza. So, they had lured Barboza and his men to Rogan’s house where they knew that the biker gang would be waiting. </p>
<p>Beckett told the leader of the gang about the bounty on Barboza’s head which seemed to satisfy him, as he instructed his goons to take the weapons from Barboza and his men before walking them out of the house to hand them over to the FBI and get their money. </p>
<p>Rogan, who was relieved to say the least, had just popped open three beers and handed one each to Castle and Beckett. He tried to make idle conversation, but she was in no mood to chit chat. She quickly pulled out the annulment papers and handed them over to Rogan, demanding that he sign them immediately. </p>
<p>Rogan sighed dramatically before he got up and walked over to where Beckett was standing. He took the papers from her and was just about to sign them when he looked at her. She was standing there with her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she stared at the pen in his hand. His mind was immediately brought back to a time, many years ago, when those lips used to be wrapped around his dick as she bobbed her head up and down, while she stared up at him, her eyes begging for him to cum in her mouth.</p>
<p>That’s when an idea formed in his head, Rogan knew that they were desperate for his signature, he knew that they were set to get married that very day, Kate had told him as much. So, ever the con-man, Rogan knew how to exploit desperate people, he figured why not have some fun before signing the papers, after all, he it couldn’t hurt to try and he just couldn’t believe how much fucking hotter Kate Beckett had become than when they were in college, how was that even possible? </p>
<p>He smirked and put down the pen, Beckett sighed and was about to say something when he raised his hand to silence her. </p>
<p>“Kit-Kat.” He started – using the nickname that he had for her back when they were dating – he ignored her glare at the use of that name, before he continued, “I think I’ll need something more from you if you want me to sign these papers.” </p>
<p>He could see the look of annoyance on both Castle and Beckett’s faces, but they also knew that they had no other option but to do whatever he wanted because if he didn’t sign the damn papers then there was no way that they could get married. </p>
<p>“What do you want Rogan?” Beckett questioned, her frustration evident from the tone of her voice, “What the fuck more do I have to do for you to sign these papers?”</p>
<p>“Simple.” He said, as he took a sip from his beer, “I want a blowjob.” </p>
<p>Both Beckett and Castle just stared at him, not saying a word.</p>
<p>Rogan turned to Castle and said, “You don’t have to watch man, but the only way that you’ll get me to sign these papers is if she sucks my dick.”</p>
<p>Again, neither Beckett nor Castle said a word as they turned towards each other slowly, just staring at each other. Rogan just stood there, he knew that the best way to convince them to do what he wanted was to stand his ground and not take no for an answer, he knew that desperate people would do anything to get what they want, he just had – ‘wait, were they laughing?’ Rogan thought to himself. </p>
<p>He looks over at them again and sees that both of them are now howling with laughter. ‘What the hell?’ He thought, ‘How can they be laughing at something like this?’ </p>
<p>Rogan stood there with his mouth open as he watched Beckett stretch out a hand toward Castle, who handed her a $20 bill before pouting at her, “Man…” he exclaimed, looking at Beckett, “How did you know he was going to ask that?” </p>
<p>Beckett just grinned at her fiancé as she snatched the bill from his hand and pocketed it. She then told Castle to have a seat as she turned and walked towards Rogan, pushing him back onto the couch. </p>
<p>He saw Castle, from the corner of his eye, pull out his phone from his pocket and point it at Beckett, but before Rogan, could even grasp what the other man was doing, he saw Beckett tie up her hair in a ponytail and get down on her knees in between Rogan’s legs. </p>
<p>He was still in shock and didn’t move when he saw her hands reach forward and open his jeans before she pulled down the zipper. He came to his senses, when she tapped on his thighs to make him lift his hips so she could pull his jeans down, which he allowed her to do without a second thought. </p>
<p>When Beckett palmed him through his boxers, he turned to Castle and his mouth fell open once again, he saw the older man doing the same to himself, as he kept his phone focused on Beckett, wait…was he taking a video of his fiancé as she was about to suck another guy’s dick? </p>
<p>“Dude what the hell?” Rogan asked, looking in the direction of Castle, “Your fiancé is on her knees about to suck another guy off and not only are you making a video of it, you’re also jerking off?” </p>
<p>His attention was immediately brought back to the woman in front of him as he feels her hand enter his boxers and grip his shaft. “Oh, don’t worry about Rick.” Beckett said as she pulled him out of his boxers – pushing them down his legs as she did that. “He loves watching me with other men, you’re not the first.” She smirked as she looked over at Castle, who, as has always been the case with them, finishes her sentence, “…and you won’t be the last either.”</p>
<p>Beckett gave Castle a dazzling smile before she turned to the man in front of her and glares at him, “Now shut your damn mouth.” </p>
<p>Rogan could not believe his luck, but he wasn’t about to screw this up for himself, so he took a huge sip of his beer and just leaned back in his seat as he watched Beckett start to run her hand up and down his length. She leaned in and ran her tongue from the base to the head, circling her tongue there before she started to lick down the side before repeating the same motion again but this time licking down the other side. </p>
<p>She moaned as she licked the tip again, running her tongue over the slit, tasting his precum. She looked up and saw Rogan staring at her, “Better than you remember huh?” she smirked as he nodded enthusiastically, not trusting himself to utter a word. Beckett winked at him before she took the thick head into her mouth and licked on the sensitive flesh right under it. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked on the head as her hand continued to work, stroking him up and down, twisting her wrist from time to time which caused Rogan to groan every time she did it. </p>
<p>Beckett reached down and unbuttoned her own jeans before slipping two fingers inside her drenched panties, running them up and down her folds. She heard a groan come from Castle, she turned towards him to see that he now had his dick out and was stroking himself as he watched his fiancé give her husband a blowjob. She released Rogan’s dick with a pop and turned towards Castle as she pulled her fingers out and held them up towards Rogan. </p>
<p>He immediately took her fingers into his mouth and cleaned them up, both men groaned, but for different reasons. Castle loved what a slut his future wife was, letting another man taste her in front of him, while Rogan groaned at the sweet taste of her pussy. He released her fingers after cleaned them, they were now glistening with his spit, Beckett looked him right in the eyes as she plunged her fingers back inside her pussy before she opened her mouth and slapped his cock against her tongue, moaning as another drop of precum hit her tongue.</p>
<p>She slapped his cock against her cheek this time before she licked another long and slow line from his base right up to the head, before taking it into her mouth, she started bobbing her head up and down his shaft, taking her time. She set up a pattern, she would bob her head on his shaft as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked before going back up and sucking on the head and as she ran her tongue on the underside. </p>
<p>She repeated this pattern for a while before she felt Rogan’s hand push her head down, she looked up at him and winked as she removed her other hand from his dick and brought it down to his balls rolling them in her palm as she allowed him to set the speed and depth of her bobbing.</p>
<p>Rogan increased the pace of her bobbing as he made sure that she took more and more of his length inside her mouth each time she went down. Beckett’s fingers were working at such a fast pace now, slipping in and out of her pussy, the squelching sounds of her pussy filled up the room. </p>
<p>Castle sat in the corner, keeping up with the pace Rogan was setting as he fucked his fiancés' mouth. He kept his camera focused on his fiancé as she took Rogan’s dick deeper and deeper into her mouth like a champ. They would definitely be watching this on their honeymoon while they fucked. He watched, fascinated, as his wife-to-be took the entire length inside her mouth without a single gag. He loved how she was able to control her gag reflex, well, she did get a lot of practice after all. He almost chuckled at the thought. </p>
<p>Castle flashed back to the time when he had told her how he loved watching her with other men, revealing to her pretty early on in their relationship that he had seen her fuck several men. She had been shocked at his admission, in her mind, the only time he had ever seen her with another man was when she had dragged that hot fireman into the bathroom and let him fuck her while Castle had watched. He had laughed at that memory and told her that he had seen her fuck Colin, Josh, Royce and many more. </p>
<p>He thought she would be a little pissed, but she had immediately jumped him – he still regarded that night as the best sex that they had ever had. She had seemed so enthusiastic at the idea of fucking other men as Castle watched and they had proceeded to do just that.</p>
<p>Castle shook his head, there would be time to think about those memories later. He brought his focus back to the scene in front of him, Rogan was now thrusting up into Beckett’s mouth, making his balls slap against her chin with each thrust. He could see the drool that was gathering at the base of Rogan’s dick, a long line of it was connecting his balls to her chin. </p>
<p>He heard Beckett moan around the dick in her mouth as her other hand joined the one already in her panties, he knew that she was close. He knew exactly what she was doing, she had two fingers pumping into her pussy as her other hand rubbed quick circles around her clit. She was going to cum. </p>
<p>Castle watched as she moaned around Rogan’s dick again as her eyes slammed shut. He was mesmerised at the image of his beautiful fiancé cumming as she let another man throat fuck her. </p>
<p>After she came down from her orgasm, Beckett tapped on Rogan’s thigh, signalling for him to release her head, which to the man’s credit, he did immediately. Castle knew from personal experience that it was not an easy thing to stop fucking Kate Beckett’s throat. </p>
<p>When Beckett felt Rogan’s hand leave her head, she pulled her mouth off his shaft, watching the mess she had made. His dick was covered in her spit, pooling at the base and covering his balls. She took her own trip down memory lane as she remembered the night that Rogan and her had got ‘married’ in Vegas. She remembered how hard he had fucked her right in the backseat of his car just after they had left that drive through chapel. </p>
<p>She stared at his dick – as she moved her hand up and down his length – the same one that had made her pass out right there in the backseat, after making her cum God knows how many times. She leaned down and sucked on his balls one by one, before she pulled back with a pop and said, “Babe, we’ve already gone this far… a quick fuck won’t hurt right?” </p>
<p>“Of course, it won’t Kit-Kat.” Rogan replied, she glared up at him and squeezed his dick, making him yelp. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t talking to you jackass.” She narrowed her eyes at him again, causing him to quickly shut his mouth. She smirked before she turned towards Castle, who had a shit eating grin on his face, which she was sure matched her own. </p>
<p>Castle continued to run his hand up and down his own shaft as he took in her appearance – her mascara was running down her face and he could see how wet her chin was from drooling all over Rogan’s length, there was a thin sheen of sweat covering the skin that was exposed to him. </p>
<p>He gave her a loving smile, one that she returned, before he said, “I thought you’d never ask babe.” </p>
<p>Castle saw Beckett’s face light up at his words, she quickly let go of Rogan’s dick and stood up. She made sure that both men got a hell of a show as she took off her clothes, doing a little dance for them as she removed her clothes.</p>
<p>After the last of her clothing was removed and tossed to the side, she walked over to Rogan – who had removed all of his clothes by now too – and straddled him, she kissed him, hard. When they separated, she leaned down and whispered into his ear, “You better enjoy this, because this is the last time you will ever get to fuck me.” Before Rogan could even respond, she sank down on him. They both moaned as his dick stretched her after so many years. </p>
<p>When she had taken all of him inside her, she remember why she had loved fucking him, his dick was just the right shape that it pressed right against her sweet spot every time he buried himself inside her to the hilt. Her eyes slid shut as she rose up again before sinking down and taking him balls deep inside her. She wasted no time in setting up a quick rhythm, slamming herself down on his rock-hard dick again and again. His mouth was now licking and sucking on her neck as his hands kneaded her breasts. </p>
<p>From time to time, he would take her nipple between his fingers and tug on it before pinching it, making Beckett whimper every time, she couldn’t believe that he remembered how much it turned her on. She was fast approaching another orgasm, as she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down so that he could press his mouth against her breast and take the little pink mound into his mouth. </p>
<p>She fell apart around him when she felt his teeth on the soft flesh as his dick hit just the right spot inside her, she moaned loudly as she clenched her pussy around him, determined to make him cum with her. Her wish was granted as she felt him shoot rope after rope of his cum inside her, painting her walls.</p>
<p>As she came down from her orgasm, she heard Castle moan her name and she knew that he was close too, she quickly got off Rogan and crawled towards Castle on all fours. The image of Kate Beckett crawling towards her fiancé as his cum dripped out of her pussy would be burned in Rogan’s mind. He flopped back down on the couch and watched as she removed Castle’s hand from his dick and took him down her throat in one go. </p>
<p>He heard the older man moan and knew that he was cumming down her throat. He watched as she swallowed all of his cum before she pulled back and kissed the tip of her fiancés' dick, she smiled up at Castle before she stood up on shaky legs. </p>
<p>Beckett gathered up all of her clothes and started to walk towards the washroom to fix herself up, but before that, she glared at Rogan and told him to sign the papers. The tone of her voice combined with the death glare that she was giving him made him jump off the couch and quickly go over to sign the papers. </p>
<p>X_x</p>
<p>Beckett came out of the washroom after a while and grinned as Castle held up the signed papers for her to see. All three of them walk towards the exit, Castle and Rogan shake hands. Rogan turns to give Beckett a hug and say goodbye, but she grabs his t-shirt and pulls him in for a rough kiss, biting down on his lip at the end, enough to draw blood. She reaches for his hand and places her ruined panties there, before she leans up and whispers in his ear, “Something to remember me by.”</p>
<p>Castle and Beckett leave a stunned Rogan O’Leary standing there as they make their way back to his car. She links their arms together and puts her head on his shoulder before she says, “Let’s go get married babe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Brian the Bartender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian sighed as he placed the last of the empty glasses back into the cabinet, he loved his job, but man was it frustrating to at times. Being a bartender, people would tell him their life stories as he poured them their drinks. Some people had such fun stories, but some would just suck the life out of him as they drowned their sorrows and used him as an outlet to get things of his chest. Man, he needed to get laid, but being a bartender meant that he spent all his nights behind a bar instead of hooking up. </p><p>He sighed again as he saw the drop-dead gorgeous wife of his boss walk out of his office in the basement of the Old Haunt, it certainly didn’t help that he had a crush on her since the day she had pretended to flirt with him as a means to get information from him about a case she was working on years ago. </p><p>Brian watched as Kate Beckett moved towards him and sat down on the barstool directly in front of him, it certainly didn’t help when she picked up a cherry and put it in her mouth, reminding him of the exact moment that she had tried to ‘seduce’ him. She was giving him the same ‘fuck me’ eyes that she had that day as well. God, he wished she wasn’t married, he wanted to fuck her so bad. </p><p>She cleared her throat and he realized that he had been staring at her lips all this time, he quickly jerked his head up and looked at her. She was smirking at him, as her mouth continued to work on the cherry, again bringing images of her using her mouth to work on his dic-</p><p>“Hey Brian.” She said, bringing him back to reality, “You’re all done with the clean-up?” </p><p>He stared at her for another second before he realized that she had asked him a question, “Uhh.. yes ma’am, all done.” </p><p>“Good.” She replied as she popped the cherry put out of her mouth and threw it into the trashcan behind the bar with great precision. “I need you to pour four shots.”</p><p>“All for you?” Brian asked, he had seen her come here for years, but he had never seen her drink that much, maybe she just needed to cool off he thought as he turned his back to her and poured four vodka shots, he knew she drank vodka, he could never forget what such a beautiful woman liked. </p><p>After he was done pouring all the shots, he turned to her and it took all of his strength and will not to drop them all to the floor at the sight in front of him. </p><p>Kate was lying down on the bar, her dress shirt open, revealing a lacy red bra, she was biting her lip as she used a finger to slowly trace the length of her body right up to her bra. </p><p>“The shots aren’t for me Brian.” She said, her voice low and husky as she stared right at him. “They’re for you.” She reached out her hand and picked one of the glasses up before placing it right between her breasts. She picked the rest of the shots up, one after the other and placed them on her stomach, her navel and right above the hem of her pants. </p><p>Brian stood there, completely frozen, not knowing what to do. His boss was right downstairs and could come up at any moment, but holy shit! He would be a fool if he didn’t take the chance to fuck this gorgeous woman. He looked up at her face and saw her bite her lip again as she beckoned him over with a finger, careful not to drop the glasses from their place on her body. </p><p>Little did Brian know, his boss was currently sitting with his pants down, staring at the laptop in front of him, looking at the scene unfolding upstairs using the security cameras he had behind the bar. Castle chuckled to himself as he stared at Brian's face, the poor boy was completely enamoured by Beckett and frankly, he couldn’t blame the kid, his wife was like a succubus, once you’re in her clutches, there is no escape. He gripped his erection as he watched Brian slowly walk towards Kate.</p><p>Brian was about to pick the glass up using his hand when Kate stopped him, “Use your mouth”, she purred and there was no way that he was going to say no to her, so he bent down and had each of the shots, one by one. When he was done, he put all the glasses away and was about to say something, when Kate said, “Oh look…you spilled some.” </p><p>When he turned back to look at her, his mouth fell open as he watched her shrug off her shirt as she looked at him and pointed at some of the liquid that was left right between her breasts, she was staring right at him as she said, “You don’t want it to go to waste now do you?” </p><p>Brian just stood there, mouth open and staring at her like a fool as he shook his head up and down. </p><p>“Well…then what are you waiting for?” Kate said as she winked at him. </p><p>He flew towards her and put his mouth right between her breasts as he licked up all of the remaining liquid, he pulled his mouth off her when she said, “Just to be sure that it’s all gone, you should take off my bra”, Brian stared at her again, not saying a word as she continued, “I think some of it went under there.” </p><p>He nodded at her again as she pulled herself up and sat on the bar, her legs spilling over to either side of him. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, watching as it fell off her body when she pushed the straps down her shoulder. Brian instantly attacked her breasts, kissing and licking every inch of them as he heard her let out a moan. He almost came in his pants when he heard that sound, it was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. He took one of her breasts in his palm and squeezed as he used his mouth on the other one, lightly biting on her nipple before he took it in his mouth and sucked on it. </p><p>He saw Kate reach down between them and open the button to her pants before pushing the zipper down, Brian was about to put his hand down her pants when she pushed him back. </p><p>“How about another shot Brian?” </p><p>Who the fuck was he to say no to her? Brian immediately turned around and started to pour another shot, he turned around after he was done and got another surprise. Kate was sitting there in just her panties and heels (he didn’t dare ask how she had been able to take off her pants without removing her heels), she took the shot glass from his shaking hand and placed it right between her legs.</p><p>Before she could even say anything, Brian bent down and took the glass in his mouth and had the shot, he heard her giggle before she pulled him towards her, their lips almost touching, “Why don’t you get down there and make sure that you didn’t spill any…” she stared at his lips as she continued, “Because I feel like something really wet down there.” </p><p>Brian groaned, he was sure that this was the last night of his life, whether it was because of the woman in front of him or because her husband, who was down in his office would come up and shoot him if he found out what Brian was doing with his wife. </p><p>Castle watched on his laptop as Brian knelt down and between his wife’s legs and pulled her panties to the side before diving in. Castle watched as Beckett threw her head back and moaned, her hands grabbed Brian’s hair as he worked between her legs. </p><p>There was no way that Castle was going to watch this on a laptop, he needed to be up close and personal. He shut it off and walked up the stairs slowly as he didn’t want to alert Brian, the kid would probably have a heart attack if he saw Castle.</p><p>By the time Castle got upstairs and made sure that he was out of their sight, he grasped his length again and started pumping as he heard his beautiful wife moan as another man ate her out. </p><p>“Yes, Brian just like that…suck on my clit.” She gasped when Brian obeyed her, his mouth closing around her swollen bundle of nerves as he sucked and used his tongue on it at the same time. </p><p>Kate moaned again when she turned to see her husband watching them, he winked at her and she gave him a wicked smile before she pulled Brian’s mouth away from her pussy and made him stand up. She attacked his mouth with her own as her hands quickly opened up his pants. She reached into his boxers and grabbed a hold of him. </p><p>“Oh my God Brian, if I knew you had this monster hiding in your pants, I would’ve done this a long time ago.” She pushed his boxers down and Brian lined himself up at her entrance. </p><p>Kate wrapped her legs around him; her heels were digging into his ass. She used her legs to pull him forward, a loud groan escaped her mouth as she was filled up by one of the biggest dicks, she had ever had in her. </p><p>She gasped when Brian didn’t give her even a second to adjust, instantly ramming himself inside her. Castle couldn’t blame the guy, her pussy was like a drug, once you had a taste, there was no going back. He watched as Kate started talking to Brian.</p><p>“That’s it Brian, yesss… fuck me just like that, give me that dick,” she threw her head back again when he started licking her neck, sucking on her pulse point. “I want it harder, fuck me harder Brian.” </p><p>It was all Brian could do not to cum when he heard her command him to fuck her harder, he was so close but there was no way that he was going to disobey her. He grabbed her thighs and used them for leverage as he thrust into her with everything he had. At the same time, he reached between her legs with one hand and started rubbing her clit. </p><p>Kate let out a loud moan as she came, her cunt gripping onto Brian’s dick as he continued to fuck her as hard as he could, the sounds of their skin slapping together along with the sound of her dripping wet pussy filled the bar. </p><p>She grabbed Brian’s head and kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth while she ran her hands through his hair. She pulled back after a while and looked him right in the eye as she said, “I want you to cum for me Brian”, she started to move her hips as she used her inner muscles to squeeze his cock. “I want you to cum inside me, okay? I want your cum in me.” </p><p>Kate captured his groan with her mouth as he unloaded inside her, her words and the way she moved coupled with the squeeze of her inner muscles was his undoing. She herself let out a satisfied moan into his mouth as he filled her pussy up. </p><p>She removed her mouth from his and looked at him in disbelief when she felt how much he was cumming inside her, shooting stream after stream of his cum deep into her pussy. Kate was so turned on by this that it triggered another orgasm, her eyes slamming shut as she pulled him towards her, her arms wrapping around his shoulder as she bent down and bit his neck. </p><p>If the bite hurt him, Brian didn’t show any signs of it, he was too pussy shooting his load inside her.</p><p>When they were both done, he slowly pulled out of her and watched as his cum dripped out of pussy and covered the bar counter. She spread her folds with two fingers, making him groan as she pushed more of his cum out of her. His orgasm coupled with the view that he had in front of him, almost made Brian pass out.</p><p>It was at that moment that his boss chose to reveal himself, he watched in horror as Castle approached them, he was about to say something to defend himself (how do you justify fucking someone’s wife in his own bar?), when Castle reached his wife and pulled her in for a deep kiss. </p><p>Brian stood there frozen; oh, he was definitely going to pass out. </p><p>They broke apart and Castle asked his wife, “So…How was he?”</p><p>Kate beamed at her husband and said, “Hmmm…. I think you should name him employee of the month.”</p><p>Castle started laughing and slapped Brian on the shoulder, “Good job kid.” </p><p>As soon as Brian heard that, the whole room started spinning and he blacked out, the last thing he heard was Castle and Beckett laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>